User blog:Meta07/The User Elements
So... I've classified users into 4 Elements, Fire, Water, Elec and Earth, as a fun way to manage people. This is the blog post that talks about them! Let's start with the definitions first: Fire - The Aggressive Element Fire users are normally very aggressive and deal continuous attacks often. They're often mindless (for spammers) and reckless (for managers), even! Their ultimate weapon is the overwhelming strength of their continuous attacks combined. Water - The Elegant Element Water users are normally gentle, elegant, intelligent and versatile. They can adapt to the situation quickly, and can think of solutions for lots of problems. And because of their elegant demeanor, other users often feel easy when around them. Water is also known to be the most enigmatic element, with complex thought routines. Elec - The Unpredictable Element Elec users are normally very quick and sudden. They often attack with shocking short pieces of information that came out of nowhere. Because of their unpredictable nature, their attacks are often very strong, but if they're attacked back then they're not very tough. Earth - The Tranquil Element Earth users are slow, but tough and sure. They often stick to the classic standards, and they always make sure they have the most concrete of proofs before arguing. They are generally calm and may take very long to make an attack, but they're very tough when receiving attacks from other users. Next, we will go to... The Elemental Cycle Water > Fire > Earth > Elec > Water.... > means "is strong against". Water > Fire because: Water's intelligence will make Fire's reckless attacks worthless, as she can always argue against his attacks (I'll refer to Water as "she" where as all the other elements are referred to as "he"). Plus, her versatility will help her a lot in countering each and every of Fire's reckless and continuous attacks, because she can adapt to the situation well and she can always find the fault in Fire's argument. Furthermore, her elegant demeanor often drives Fire crazy after a while after seeing how she can beat his arguments easily while still staying cool. Fire > Earth because: Earth, though tough, is very slow. Thus, Fire's continuous and ferocious attacks will easily break through his defense one by one, until he's completely down before he can even make his proper attack. And even if Earth manage to give his argument, Fire doesn't care about details. He can just charge through the argument and attack Earth again and again regardless of whether his argument actually makes much sense or not. Earth > Elec because: Elec works on a sudden, finishing strike. However, Earth's very tough defense is more than enough to block Elec's lightning strike. This will leave Elec confused for a while, leaving Earth time to finish his attack. And when he manages to give his argument back, Elec won't survive for long against Earth's super tight and detailed argument, which can completely break Elec's unpredictability. Elec > Water because: Water is normally very fragile. If Elec can deal an unpredictable, powerful blow, which he excels in, poor Water will be completely broken from that attack alone, and Elec will win what may just be the shortest fight of all. Hybrid Elements Hybrid Elements are elements created by combining 2 elements together. An user is hybrid if he/she has traits of 2 elements in about equal proportions (Doodle God much?). Note: This is actually much less common than you think! Most users self-proclaming they're hybrid are actually not, since one element is still dominant, even though they have traits of multiple elements! There are 3 hybrid elements: *'Magma (Earth + Fire):' Normally gentle and Earth-like, but can get extremely hot when you try to contact them and/or attack them, and also when they feel the need to end an argument quickly. Strong against Earth when attacking, strong against Elec when defending. Weak against Water when attacking, weak against Fire when defending. *'Plasma (Fire + Elec):' The pinnacle of energeticness, being very aggressive, fast, passionate and unpredictable. When arguing, normally he/she will throw a barrage of attacks like Fire, however they're all organized, and will end the chain with a shocking blow. The barrage itself is not as easy to create as Fire's attacks though. Strong against Water and Earth when attacking, weak against Water and Earth when defending. *'Magnetic (Earth + Elec):' Normally calm and gentle, and can hold him/herself in an argument while sane. However, he/she reacts violently with the surroundings. If confronted by people he/she hates, he/she may become enraged and will try his/her best to devastate that user, even go as far as sometimes attacking the surroundings too. Strong against Water when attacking, strong against Elec while defending. Weak against Earth when defending, weak against Fire when attacking. From what we've known, Water is unable to create hybrid elements, because her traits are mostly isolated and incompatible with the other elements. The rarity of Water users and their complex mind doesn't help things, either. Other Notes *Water users are rare in general. *Most spammers are Fire. Some are Elec. Earth spammers are relatively rare, and Water spammers are EXTREMELY rare! (Water is already rare in general, and yet if there's a Water user, he/she will become a manager much more often than a spammer!) *Fire + Fire = Flamewar. *Most good managers are Water and Earth. Elec managers are also not very uncommon. Fire managers are relatively rare (since Fire is usually associated with spammers), but there are some too. *Fire managers tend to be tyrannic, but they make great enforcers. *Because Water > Fire and most spammers are Fire, Water often make great lawyers, and because of their gentle demeanor, Water users are great at being a friendly manager too. However, they're weak against Elec spammers, who are not uncommon. *Because Fire > Earth, Earth managers often make poor lawyers. However, they're strong against Elec spammers, whom Water is weak against. Thus, if an Earth and a Water manager work together, they'll be extremely tough. *There are some other points too, but since they're related to a managers-only topic, I won't publicly reveal them here. Known Users' Elements 'Water' *Meta07 *Derpinator9001 (YAY! I'm not lonely anymore!) 'Fire' *Bramblenose *OrbitalFacePalm9001 *Poisoon140 *Rasengan553 *Btd456Creeper *Codexhak *Thomasxin *(Martynas too, but he doesn't really count since he's been blocked) 'Earth' *Master *Planterobloon *Doue *BloonsMaster *Supergamer1 *Logologologol (possible) 'Elec' *ItsBloonTasty *Raindrop57 (Traitor!) (Lol, jk.) *Exploding Banana 'Magma' *TheMostAwesomer *Logologologol (possible) 'Magnetic' *LoverofAllThingsCute Quiz If you want to know your element, you can take this short quiz (hybrid elements currently not supported): Element Test (OLD) However, please note that this quiz may not be entirely correct, and the most correct way to know your element is just to be active and let other people say what they see in you. Oh, and ignore the infinity choice. It shows up on all quizzes and has no relations to the actual quiz whatsoever. UPDATE: Well, apparently the quiz doesn't seem to work correctly, since Water answers are kinda dominating (since I'm Water myself XP). Thus, you'll have analyze your own behaviors really well and be very very very very honest if you want to get your right element from this quiz... UPDATE: Version 2 of the quiz created below: Element Test V2 You can also compare the results of the two quizzes if you like. Category:Blog posts